


Rosswood Outings

by canidswain



Series: David Marble Hornets AU [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, First Aid, M/M, Multi, Neurodiversity, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canidswain/pseuds/canidswain
Summary: They'd long since learnt it was pointless to go search for him - he always came back, and, going into Rosswood, there was never a guarantee you'd find your way back out. Their companion knew the paths and recognised the forest's patterns, so they trusted him. And lo and behold, the door knocked at a few minutes past three.
Relationships: Ammon Wright (Marble Hornets)/Original Character(s), Jay Merrick/Original Character(s), Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Timothy "Tim" Wright/Original Character(s)
Series: David Marble Hornets AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704667
Kudos: 7





	Rosswood Outings

**Author's Note:**

> :pleading_face:  
> i just love my self insert x marble hornets au i cannot get enoufh of it. so i wrote some more  
> stuff to be clear in dis fic universe: tim is a system (he has DID), ammon ("masky") is an alter. i myzelf am a singlet (do not have DID) but i have a lot of system friends who have given me advice that helps me portray systems accurately so thank u u guys :]!!  
> more stutf uhhh,,,, david (me) has adhd. tim and ammon are both autistic, jay is adhd-autism.  
> also the polyam works as uh tim x jay x david, and ammon x david on the side. jay and ammon are just friends, tim and ammon are trying to improve communication between them  
> enjoy!!

"If you want to go out there, please wake me up next time. I was _worried_."

David tutted as he dabbed a tissue under his boyfriend's bruising eye, cupping his chin gently. Ammon didn't reply, staring over David's shoulder, and David just sighed.

Once again he'd woken up to a bed slightly emptier than normal and the motel room's door ajar. Ammon liked to head out to Rosswood when he fronted, no matter whether it was day or the middle of the goddamn night. This time it was unfortunately the latter, which meant David and Jay had spent the better part of two hours waiting for him to come back.

They'd long since learnt it was pointless to go search for him - he always came back, and, going into Rosswood, there was never a guarantee you'd find your way back out. Their companion knew the paths and recognised the forest's patterns, so they trusted him. And lo and behold, the door knocked at a few minutes past three.

Now Ammon was sat on the end of the bed as David cleaned up the array of cuts and scrapes on his arms and face - not that the man would tell David how he got them. Jay had lost whatever grasp on sleep he'd had that night, so was now sat at his laptop trawling through footage like usual. He wasn't the best with comfort or talking with Tim's alter for that matter; he left that to David.

"I'm fine with you going to Rosswood, really. But we can go together, I don't mind getting dragged out of bed. It makes me scared thinking you could get hurt out there and we wouldn't be with you to help."

Flinching slightly at the sting of the medical cream, Ammon continued to gaze ahead, humming a little and balling his fists in his jeans.

"I know, the mask, but hold on. I'm nearly done." David mumbled as he carefully smoothed a butterfly bandage over a gash on Ammon's forehead, "There. Can I kiss you?"

A moment of consideration, then Ammon nodded. His boyfriend pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"On the nightstand. Go on."

Moving away to allow the other man mobility, David watched as his partner surged to the side of the bed and snatched up his mask. David had cleaned its plastic surface of the dirt and grit, and re-applied any faded marker. Good as new.

"H-how's he doing?" Jay turned in his seat, eyes flitting to the man now pacing around.

A sigh left David, "You could ask him yourself."

Jay turned back around, staring intently at the frozen image of Ammon he'd coincidentally left his program on. "Sorry. I-I'm just... I'm not as.. good. As you are, with him-"

"No, I get it, it's okay. Don't worry."

Their roommate was nonverbal, which David was used to, being partially-verbal himself. But Jay relied on speech, tripping over his words and becoming fidgety and stressed if someone didn't reply to him, or stop his ramble. He also struggled with eyes, as did Ammon, but where Ammon stared (and kept staring), Jay became stressed under scrutiny.

They got along fine, but were a bad combination in their habits, which David had to carefully navigate. The mask also had disturbed Jay at first, until they realised it was a comfort item that settled Ammon's nerves. He didn't like people seeing the body's face - Jay and David were an exception, for small amounts of time.

Having settled on the bed again, David pulled himself out of his thoughts and let his eyes trail to Ammon, who was standing waveringly outside the bathroom door. "Hey, c'mere."

The reaction was delayed, taking a minute before Ammon lazily looked over. His head bounced in uncertainty, sluggishly heading to the bed and curling up next to David. His shoes were still on.

"You okay?" David let his hand come to rest on the other's shoulderblade, nudging off Ammon's jacket and slinging it on the chair by the bed. He could see the man's eyes through the black-ringed holes of the mask; they were half-lidded and flickering without focus. Ammon rolled onto his back, fists clenching and unclenching.

Back propped up against the headboard, David ran his fingers through Ammon's hair, mumbling nothing in particular to him. Just wait it out. Tim and Ammon only liked him to interfere if they were distressed, which his companion didn't seem to be, so he simply played with the body's brown locks and murmured about a book he'd read.

A few minutes later, muffled and incoherent chatter came from behind the man's mask. Big hands lifted it off, setting it aside, and Tim pulled himself up to rest his head against David's chest. "Mmfghh…"

"Great conversation," David teased softly, massaging the back of Tim's head. "Get some sleep, it's alright."


End file.
